


Conseguenze inaspettate

by Sweetlit



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Quando Sylar viene ingaggiato da un mandante inaspettato per un omicidio, non avrebbe mai creduto che uccidere avrebbe portato a tali conseguenze---un giorno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alternate S4/AU: dopo essere stato raggirato da Angela Petrelli, Sylar rimane con sentimenti contrastanti verso quello che è stato per poco il suo fratellastro, Peter.  
> Nathan Petrelli sta per candidarsi alla presidenza, ma lavora di nascosto contro le persone dotate di poteri, vendendole al nemico.  
> Future Sylar/Peter slash

La chiesa era sembrata spoglia e silenziosa quando Sylar era entrato dal portone principale, facendo tremare la luce delle candele accese. L'odore di cera e incenso lo aveva sopraffatto per qualche secondo, riportandogli alla mente ricordi infelici.  
Aveva scosso la testa, andando a sedersi davanti all'unica altra persona presente oltre a lui sulle panche di legno lucido.  
"Perchè mi hai fatto venire qui?" Aveva chiesto, seccato. Non gli piaceva. Sapeva bene come andavano a finire le cose quando provava anche solo a trattare con uno di loro: era già stato scottato dal fuoco, per così dire, se non addirittura bruciato sul rogo.  
"Pensavo ti sarebbe interessato..." la voce femminile ben nota gli aveva risposto, scatenando una strana risposta ambivalente nelle sue viscere.  
"Non ho tempo per queste stronzate. Parla o me ne vado."  
"Volgare e inutilmente aggressivo. Sono qui per farti una proposta che sono certa non rifiuterai."  
"Quale?" Sylar a quel punto non aveva potuto non abboccare all'amo, incuriosito. Doveva esserci la fregatura da qualche parte, ne era sicuro, ma se era arrivata a chiedere il suo aiuto, doveva essere disperata tanto quanto lui.  
"La possibilità di liberare quelli come noi... di cancellare il pericolo estirpandolo alla radice."  
"Il pericolo... è Nathan. Se continuerà così e diventerà davvero Presidente, tutte le persone speciali cesseranno di esistere. Ci chiuderà in campi di concentramento... o peggio."  
"Infatti."  
Sylar aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, girandosi per la prima volta a guardare il suo interlocutore in piena faccia: "Va bene. Sentiamo."  
"Io posso farti arrivare a Nathan. Al resto... dovrai pensarci tu."  
"Mi stai chiedendo di UCCIDERLO?"  
"Sai bene anche tu che va eliminato. Non cambierà idea, e ci tradirà."  
L'orologiaio era rimasto senza parole. Non lo sorprendeva più di tanto, in fondo alla meschinità umana non c'era limite, tuttavia stasera stava raggiungendo nuovi standard.  
"Non stai dicendo sul serio..."  
"Perchè? Per via di chi sono? Eppure mi conosci, Gabriel... meglio di tanti altri. Per cui devi credermi quando ti dico che Nathan sarà la nostra fine, a meno che non lo fermiamo adesso."  
"Cazzo..." Sylar si era morso la lingua, flagellandosi mentalmente per aver imprecato in chiesa. "Sei veramente incredibile, ingaggiare un killer davanti a un altare, e per uccidere chi poi?"  
"Accetti, quindi."  
L'uomo era rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto, tornando a darle le spalle. Non gli importava affatto di Nathan Petrelli, e in fondo non aveva forse ragione? Stava collaborando con il nemico, vendendo le persone speciali per un misero guadagno, per sentirsi cosa, 'normale'? In linea con tutte le altre formiche della tana...  
Allora perchè un dannato tarlo gli rodeva il fondo della mente?  
"E PETER?" Aveva mormorato, le mani serrate così strette che le dita avevano scricchiolato pericolosamente.  
Stavolta la donna aveva esitato prima di rispondere, secca: "Lui non dovrà mai saperlo."  
Ed ecco l'inevitabile rovescio della medaglia.  
"Allora, accetti?"  
Sylar aveva guardato le statue dei Santi nelle nicchie, gli affreschi sui muri e il Cristo morente sulla croce, in agonia. Complotti, menzogne... altro sangue versato sulle sue mani, anche se per un bene comune. No, Peter non avrebbe mai saputo, non tanto per lui, in fondo chi era, se non la sua Nemesi? Probabilmente non ne sarebbe stato sorpreso... ma lei...  
"Accetto." Aveva annuito, sentendo una sensazione spiacevole nel fondo dello stomaco. "Sai dove trovarmi per i dettagli."  
"Buonanotte, Gabriel."

Tre settimane dopo, Sylar era entrato nell'ufficio di Nathan sotto mentite spoglie, aspettando di restare da solo con lui prima di rivelarsi e aprirgli in due il cranio come un melone.  
Aveva sempre desiderato volare, in fin dei conti, fin da quando era bambino... aveva fissato gli occhi di Petrelli ormai vuoti, sentendo ancora il disagio agitarsi sul fondo delle sue viscere. Non si era mai sentito in quel modo, qualcosa di quella morte lo disturbava profondamente...  
Dei passi erano echeggiati nel corridoio alle sue spalle, e si era affrettato a riprendere le sembianze di una donna morta ormai da tempo per darsi alla fuga.  
La segretaria gli aveva sorriso ignara mentre superava la porta e si infilava nell'ascensore: il sorriso incerto di Elle Bishop lo aveva salutato dalle pareti a specchio mentre studiava la sua immagine riflessa con inquietudine.  
Non era vero, c'era stata un'altra volta, ed era stato proprio sulla spiaggia, dove aveva ucciso la ragazza di cui aveva appena assunto la forma.  
Aveva mandato un messaggio con un cellulare usa e getta alla sua mandante, girando un angolo e levitando sul tetto più vicino: il suo compito era finito, eppure sentiva di aver commesso un terribile errore, un errore che prima o poi sarebbe tornato a chiedergli il conto, quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato.


	2. Chapter 2

Due anni dopo.

\---------------------------------

"Due ore fermi e quanto abbiamo percorso?"  
"Ora di punta... con un po' di fortuna saremo a casa per cena." Hesam gli aveva sorriso dal posto di guida, bevendo un sorso di caffè dalla sua tazza di cartone.  
Peter aveva scosso la testa, sbadigliando: era reduce da un turno lunghissimo, e non vedeva l'ora di farsi una doccia e infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
"Cena... che parola impegnativa!-"  
"Già, anche io non faccio un pasto vero da mesi... che ne dici di farci una pizza quando stacchiamo?"  
"E quello lo chiami un pasto vero?" L'empatico aveva scherzato, cambiando espressione quando la radio sul cruscotto del loro veicolo si era attivata. "Sembra ci sia stato un incidente, più avanti. Un uomo a terra e una bambina ferita."  
"Questo spiega la fila... tieniti forte." Hesam aveva attivato la sirena e aveva iniziato ad aprirsi un varco nel fiume di macchine ferme.  
Quando avevano raggiunto il luogo dello scontro, Peter aveva visto un'auto completamente rovesciata in fiamme contro il guard-rail e una familiare accartocciata spinta contro la corsia opposta.  
"Porca puttana..." aveva sentito Hesam esalare alla sua sinistra: dalla catastrofe sembrava che i veicoli fossero stati sollevati in aria per poi essere schiantati al suolo da un sadico bambino gigante.  
"Andiamo." Peter era smontato ancora prima che l'ambulanza si fermasse, strumentazione sotto il braccio, pronto ad entrare in azione.  
Un uomo giaceva per metà schiacciato sotto l'auto capovolta, gli occhi sbarrati al cielo autunnale newyorkese, evidentemente già morto. Troppo tardi.  
"Cazzo..." si era girato, notando una donna che teneva disperata fra le braccia una bambina di nemmeno dieci anni. "Hesam!" Le aveva indicate, correndo nella loro direzione. "Va tutto bene, sono un paramedico... cos'è successo?"  
La donna bruna lo aveva fissato confusa e Peter aveva dovuto scrollarla con forza un paio di volte per farsi rispondere:  
"Noi... stavamo andando a casa... quell'auto... è sbucata dal nulla... come se..."  
"Va bene." L'empatico si era messo all'opera, toccando con attenzione la ragazzina, priva di coscienza. "Non respira." Aveva scambiato un'occhiata eloquente con Hesam, che aveva appoggiato il defibrillatore a terra, pronto. "Niente battito. Forza!"  
Avevano proceduto con la rianimazione e le piastre, per più tentativi.  
"Non ce la fa... Peter?"  
"Dannazione! Prova ancora!"  
"Io..." un enorme boato era esploso alle loro spalle: l'auto in fiamme era saltata in aria.  
Peter aveva osservato Hesam nella frazione di secondo in cui si era distratto, ed aveva appoggiato una mano sullo sterno della ragazzina. Aveva liberato una forte ondata del suo potere, facendo tremare l'asfalto sotto di loro.  
La bambina aveva tossito, scuotendo la testa proprio mentre il suo collega tornava a voltarsi nella loro direzione.  
"Ma che... ha funzionato!"  
"Sì. Tutto bene? Sai dove ti trovi?" L'ex infermiere si era rivolto al paio di occhi azzurri che adesso lo stavano fissando, interrogativi.  
"Rose!" La madre era scoppiata in lacrime, abbracciando prima lei, poi anche i suoi soccorritori. "Grazie! Grazie..."  
"Un altro giorno da eroi..." aveva scherzato Hesam, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle, mentre raccoglieva gli strumenti per tornare all'ambulanza. "Ehi, ma che...?"  
Peter si era alzato in piedi, seguendo il corso del suo sguardo: non era stato l'incidente a provocare l'ingorgo, ma qualcosa più avanti, poteva vedere i lampeggianti della polizia in lontananza.  
"Sembra che ci sia... oh, mio... non può essere!" Aveva mormorato, sentendosi mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. Non era qualcosa che stava bloccando la strada.  
Era QUALCUNO.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylar era seduto al bancone del bar, un berretto da baseball calato basso sugli occhi.   
Stava fissando il vuoto con lo sguardo accigliato, ripensando a come tutto quello che aveva fatto per Angela Petrelli fosse stato completamente inutile: uccidere Nathan non aveva avuto alcun esito, perché alla fine tutto quello che aveva causato era stata una concatenazione di eventi negativi per le persone speciali come lui.   
Da qualche anno, infatti, Claire Bennett aveva iniziato a collaborare con la polizia e lo Stato per stanare tutte le persone con i poteri e consegnarle a quelli del Dipartimento, rinnegando così la sua stessa natura.   
Era tipico e, come spesso capitava, un Petrelli lo aveva fregato perfino da morto e ora un' altra aveva preso il suo posto.   
'Sono stato un vero idiota.' Aveva pensato mentre guardava dentro il suo drink per la centesima volta.  
Aveva fatto proprio un bell'affare ad accettare di assassinare Nathan... dopo che Claire aveva saputo della sua morte aveva smarrito la ragione e la sete di vendetta alla fine l'aveva spinta a decidere di collaborare. come aveva fatto il suo padre naturale, con il Dipartimento: questo aveva portato tutte le persone con i poteri a vivere di sotterfugi.   
Di fatto Claire ora era diventata il nuovo pericolo che andava eliminato dalla circolazione, ma di questo Sylar non se ne sarebbe di certo occupato, impegnato com'era a nascondersi in quanto ricercato numero uno.   
Anche adesso, nel bar, come sempre ormai faceva, si stava guardando le spalle, scandagliando il posto con la sua telepatia: avevano già cercato più volte di catturarlo. ma era sempre riuscito a fuggire.   
E poi, c'era Peter.   
Anche Peter, grazie al voltafaccia della ex cheerleader, aveva abbandonato le sue aspirazioni da eroe e conduceva una vita pressoché monotona come paramedico, oltre a questo però non sapeva... dopo quel che aveva fatto, si era tenuto ben alla larga da lui.  
Un pensiero diverso dagli altri lo aveva riscosso dalle sue riflessioni: qualcosa non andava.  
Avevo guardato velocemente alla sua sinistra, ed aveva riconosciuto l' agente in borghese che, seduto due tavoli più in là del suo, stava evidentemente tenendolo d'occhio.   
Un ragazzo anonimo che sarebbe passato tranquillamente inosservato se non per il corso rivelatore dei suoi pensieri.  
'Se pensano di riuscire a catturarmi, ancora una volta si sbagliano di grosso.'  
Aveva atteso seduto il suo momento, aspettando che facessero loro la prima mossa: quando il ragazzo si era alzato per fingere di pagare il conto, altri due poliziotti sotto copertura erano entrati alle sue spalle.   
Sylar si era tenuto a pronto: neanche un secondo dopo, gli agenti erano entrati in azione, sfoderando le pistole nella sua direzione, ma lui era stato più veloce.   
Il poliziotto più giovane era stato scaraventato contro il muro dalla parte opposta del locale, mentre gli altri due erano finiti schiacciati a terra con un tavolo sopra le loro teste.   
Il tutto aveva richiesto nemmeno una manciata di secondi, tanto che il gestore del locale e le persone sedute intorno a loro non avevano fatto in tempo a registrare che cosa fosse accaduto, che l'orologiaio era già fuggito, sfondando la vetrina.  
Doveva tuttavia averli sottovalutati, perché appena uscito tre auto di grossa cilindrata gli avevano sbarrato la strada: altri agenti ne erano fuoriusciti, puntandogli addosso le loro pistole.   
'Brava Claire' aveva ringhiato Sylar nella sua mente.   
Alla fine era riuscita in qualche modo a rintracciarlo.  
Si era preparato, considerando attentamente la situazione: aveva tre auto visibili di fronte a lui, ma ce ne dovevano essere almeno altre due nascoste da qualche parte nelle strade adiacenti, così si era messo con la schiena rivolta verso il palazzo per protezione, valutando il numero esatto di nemici per agire di conseguenza.   
Se non voleva farsi catturare, avrebbe dovuto combinare un bel casino.  
“Gabriel Gray, alza le mani, arrenditi!” Aveva detto una voce da un megafono di fronte al lui. “Sei stato circondato, non puoi a fuggire da nessuna parte.”  
'Da nessuna parte.' Aveva ripetuto Sylar nella sua testa.   
Interessante.  
Potevano aver valutato le sue possibili vie di uscita grazie a Claire, ma di sicuro non potevano aver valutato LUI.  
“E se io rifiutassi, che cosa vorreste fare?” Aveva chiesto ironico, guardando il Capo dritto in faccia.  
“Spararti, se necessario. Arrenditi!”  
Sylar aveva sbuffato, scuotendo le spalle: se volevano complicarsi la giornata, li avrebbe accontentati.  
“Va bene” aveva risposto, concentrandosi e disarmando contemporaneamente tutte le armi che aveva contato nella sua mente.   
Una selva di caricatori era piovuta al suolo in un assordante rumore metallico: gli agenti erano rimasti momentaneamente interdetti, non sapendo come reagire, e lì aveva colto la sua occasione, sollevando diversi veicoli parcheggiati in aria, per poi farli ricadere con un violento schianto a terra.  
Parti di macchina erano volate ovunque, mentre si girava e dava alla fuga, venendo però chiuso due strade dopo dalle auto che ancora lo stavano tampinando e che erano sfuggite alla sua precedente uscita di scena.  
“Non puoi scappare, Gabriel.” Aveva detto una voce diversa dalla prima. “Sei sotto tiro.”  
'Sotto tiro ...hanno dei cecchini?'  
“Alza le mani e consegnati a noi.”  
Sylar aveva obbedito, alzando le braccia al cielo e guardando fisso il suo nuovo interlocutore.  
“Pensate di spaventarmi?” Aveva chiesto irridente. “Di potermi minacciare di fronte ad almeno un centinaio di passanti innocenti?”  
“Non fare mosse avventate... questa volta non ti lasceremo andare!”  
“Davvero?” Aveva detto Sylar sospendendo in alto una trentina di persone che si erano fermate a guardare la scena, attonite. “Forse non avrò scampo, ma se mi provate ad arrestarmi, non l'avranno neanche loro.”  
\-------------------------  
Peter era accorso attraverso la folla che si era formata attorno alla scena, guardando sconcertato le persone che venivano levitate nell'aria, e istantaneamente aveva compreso: non poteva che trattarsi di... SYLAR.  
“Cazzo…” aveva mormorato, lanciando un'occhiata veloce ad Hesam, lasciandoselo alle spalle per infilarsi sempre di più in mezzo alla calca.   
Doveva fare qualcosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylar aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso in quello del poliziotto di fronte a lui, preparandosi a fare ciò che doveva per garantirsi la fuga, quando una voce ben nota che non udiva da tempo aveva chiamato il suo nome dalle prime fila di astanti:  
“Sylar! Fermati!”  
L'orologiaio aveva osservato quell'apparizione a bocca aperta, stentando a riconoscerlo: erano ormai anni che non si incrociavano più, Peter aveva dovuto come tanti altri rinunciare ad usare il suo potere in pubblico, o perlomeno aveva dovuto limitarsi ad utilizzarlo nel modo più sicuro, ed ora stava di fronte a lui come la manifestazione di un fantasma vestito da paramedico.  
“Non farlo!” L'empatico gli aveva ripetuto, facendosi avanti. “Prendi me.”  
“Non c'è posto per gli eroi, qui, Peter, stanne fuori.” Il killer si era lanciato un'occhiata innervosita attorno, a disagio.  
“No” Si era opposto l'altro, testardo come suo solito. “Parliamone.”  
“Parlare di cosa, di come tua nipote ci ha venduti uno per uno al Dipartimento?! Non farmi ridere…”  
“Ti capisco, Sylar, credimi. Ma queste persone non centrano niente, lasciali andare.”  
“E i piedipiatti, qui, sanno forse chi sei tu veramente? O pensano che tu sia un semplice INFERMIERE?”  
“Io… “ aveva balbettato l'empatico, evidentemente colto in fallo.   
“Gabriel Gray, questo è l'ultimo avvertimento.”  
Sylar aveva scosso la testa, appoggiando comunque le persone di nuovo al sicuro sul marciapiede: liberare gli ostaggi non era l'opzione più saggia in quella circostanza, ma sentiva il bisogno di continuare lo scambio con Peter, così aveva rivolto la sua attenzione su di lui, afferrandolo telecineticamente per la gola e trascinandolo di peso fuori dal resto della folla.  
“Cosa pensi di fare? Provare a fermarmi, davanti a tutte queste persone? Arresterebbero anche te, e lo sai.” Aveva allentato la presa sul suo collo per lasciarlo rispondere.  
“Volevo solo impedirti di causare un'altra Red Hook.”   
Merda.   
Sylar aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, e la sensazione di malessere, quella che aveva provato quel giorno maledetto, aveva tornato ad attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco: non era certo un mistero che invece di nascondersi in un sicuro anonimato come la maggioranza delle persone Speciali, avesse continuato a perseverare nell'usare manifestamente i suoi poteri, ma questa sua scelta lo aveva portato ad abbandonare la via della redenzione per tornare ai vecchi metodi, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di cadaveri, oltre a quello di Nathan.  
“Non volevo finisse così.” Fanculo, non aveva voluto niente di quello che era accaduto negli ultimi anni!  
“Lo so.” Peter lo aveva spiazzato con un tono di voce assolutamente neutro. “Nemmeno io.”  
'E questo cosa cazzo vorrebbe dire?' Sylar aveva scrutato il suo volto, in cerca di risposte.  
“Gabriel, lascia andare quel civile e non ci saranno conseguenze.”  
“ANDATE AL DIAVOLO!” L'orologiaio aveva ruggito in direzione delle sirene, frustrato. “Non riesco a pensare con questo dannato casino!”  
“Sylar, ascoltami. Claire credeva davvero che rivelare i nostri poteri ci avrebbe liberati... che si sarebbe aperto un mondo nuovo per quelli come noi.”  
Il killer era rimasto in silenzio, dividendo la sua attenzione tra Peter e gli uomini che lo avevano accerchiato.  
“Non poteva prevedere che il Governo ci avrebbe isolati e dichiarati fuorilegge o che suo padre...”  
“Che tuo FRATELLO sarebbe stata la causa primaria della nostra rovina?”  
Il volto di Peter si era chiaramente oscurato, ma aveva annuito, suo malgrado.  
“Non è colpa sua, Sylar, la morte di Nathan l'ha... ha cambiato tutti noi.”  
“E tu la pensi come loro?” Era tutto quello che interessava a Sylar in quel preciso momento, in mezzo a quel delirio di sirene e persone urlanti.  
L'empatico lo aveva guardato, e qualcosa nella sua espressione aveva convinto l'orologiaio ad abbassare la guardia.  
“Penso che entrambi abbiamo molto di cui parlare.” Aveva fatto uno dei suoi sorrisi asimmetrici, cercando la conferma nel suo sguardo.  
Sylar aveva scosso affermativamente la testa, muovendo un passo nella sua direzione, un unico, singolo passo, quando un forte sparo era echeggiato nella foresta di grattacieli e qualcosa lo aveva colpito alla nuca, facendolo rovinare privo di sensi a faccia in giù sull'asfalto.  
\-------------------------  
Peter era rimasto interdetto mezzo secondo (la testa di Sylar era letteralmente esplosa di fronte a lui, schizzandolo di sangue e materia cerebrale), prima che lo stesso proiettile che aveva centrato l'orologiaio colpisse anche lui, in pieno petto, facendolo cadere all'indietro sul cofano di un'auto parcheggiata per il contraccolpo.  
Senza fiato, aveva fissato il cielo primaverile sopra i palazzi, lo shock della ferita che si impossessava lentamente del suo corpo: aveva un polmone collassato e una forte emorragia in atto, se non avesse fatto qualcosa, sarebbe senza ombra di dubbio morto in pochi minuti.  
Era scivolato dal cofano, atterrando sul duro cemento, guardandosi confuso attorno.  
“Civile a terra!” Stavano urlando diverse figure in divisa, cercando di contenere il panico generale degli astanti, ma nessuno stava correndo nella sua direzione per aiutarlo.   
Aveva visto il sangue spargersi a macchia d'olio sotto il suo corpo, e si era reso conto che nessuno sarebbe giunto in tempo: avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi, ma il problema era che il potere guaritore che possedeva al momento funzionava solo al di fuori della sua persona.   
C'era solo un modo, e quel modo era SYLAR.   
Si era messo a strisciare nella sua direzione, cercando di raggiungerlo, allungando un braccio verso di lui, se solo fosse riuscito... se solo fosse riuscito a toccarlo...  
\------------------------  
Claire era arrivata sul luogo del disastro pochi istanti dopo che il cecchino del Dipartimento sui tetti aveva esploso il colpo, felice di essere finalmente riuscita a catturare Sylar.   
Aveva tante domande da rivolgergli, tanta rabbia e frustrazione da sfogare, ma quando aveva visto chi era il civile rimasto coinvolto in modo collaterale nella sparatoria si era sentita gelare: Peter, c'era Peter steso inerme al suolo.  
“O mio Dio” aveva esalato, smettendo di ascoltare i sottoposti che la stavano aggiornando sulla situazione. “Che cosa state facendo?! Qualcuno aiuti subito quell'uomo!”  
“Purtroppo era nella linea di tiro... il cecchino ha detto che dai movimenti l'obiettivo stava x compiere un'azione offensiva, così ha aperto il fuoco per limitare i danni.”  
“Limitare i danni! Avete sparato a una persona innocente!”  
“Era un rischio calcolato, Miss, sfortunatamente...”  
“Non mi interessa! Dobbiamo aiutarlo subito! Lasciatemi andare, io posso...” si era divincolata, ma tutti gli uomini che aveva intorno l'avevano trattenuta con la forza.  
“Miss Bennett, per favore, non può esporsi a un tale rischio, l'obiettivo non è stato ancora messo in sicurezza!”  
“Fanculo la sicurezza! Lasciatemi, non capite! Posso aiutarlo!”  
“E' troppo tardi... è morto.”  
Claire aveva guardato gli agenti senza capire, poi aveva visto Peter, a pochi passi dal corpo riverso di Sylar, una mano tesa in maniera disperata nella direzione del serial killer, completamente immobile.  
Era troppo tardi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sua madre gli stava leggendo un passo da un libro, probabilmente la Bibbia, non ne era del tutto sicuro, perchè era troppo impegnato a fissare i lineamenti ancora giovani del suo viso e a sentire il suo classico profumo di lavanda e il suono della sua voce, che nonostante gli infiniti poteri che possedeva, aveva sempre il terrore di dimenticare.  
“Gabriel?” Lo aveva chiamato, ma lui non aveva potuto rispondere: una forza lo stava trascinando via da lei, sollevandolo verso l'alto, verso una luce accecante e un rumore di traffico e confusione assordante.  
Sylar aveva riaperto gli occhi, ritrovandosi all'improvviso orizzontale sul duro cemento, le orecchie che gli ronzavano tanto forte da fargli prendere la testa tra le mani e assumere una posizione fetale per qualche istante prima di provare ad alzarsi in piedi.  
Un dolore lancinante gli spaccava in due il cranio e aveva la vista per metà annebbiata, tanto che gli ci era voluto qualche minuto prima di essere in grado di orientarsi e capire cosa diavolo fosse successo: piegato sulle ginocchia, aveva sputato sangue, materia cerebrale e quelli che sembravano frammenti di un proiettile.  
Gli avevano sparato.  
Confuso, si era guardato attorno mentre finalmente il potere della rimarginazione gli rimetteva in sesto testa e udito: un mare di persone e poliziotti lo fissavano atterriti in un silenzio innaturale, spezzato solo dalle urla femminili di una donna disperata.  
Sylar l'aveva istintivamente cercata con lo sguardo e aveva visto Claire Petrelli prostrata sull'asfalto con le mani che tiravano convulsamente ciocche bionde di capelli.  
Aveva seguito la linea confusa dei suoi pensieri, voltandosi fino a notare il corpo inerme di Peter a pochi metri da lui.  
“NOOOOOO!” Aveva urlato, ancora prima di rendersene conto, mentre i frammenti della memoria tornavano velocemente al loro posto: c'erano davvero dei cecchini sui tetti, e dovevano aver centrato per errore anche Peter.  
Era corso al suo fianco, girandolo sulla schiena, scuotendolo più volte e cercando di percepire il suo battito cardiaco o un minimo pensiero, ma non c'era assolutamente nulla.  
Era troppo tardi.  
Lo avevano ammazzato, e Claire, che era solo a pochi metri da lui, non aveva mosso un dito per aiutarlo.  
Sylar li aveva guardati, uno per uno, aveva notato la loro incertezza, perchè, nonostante tutto, non si erano certo aspettati che sarebbe sopravvissuto senza conseguenze a un proiettile esplosivo, e aveva sentito una furia cieca montare dentro di lui, così feroce da fargli tremare gambe e braccia in modo incontrollabile.  
Aveva teso una mano alla sua sinistra, cercando, sondando con la mente alla ricerca del primo colpevole da punire, e quando l'aveva trovato, lo aveva levitato in aria dal tetto su cui era nascosto.  
Il cecchino era rimasto sospeso di fronte a tutti gli astanti, impotente, colto dal panico.  
“Claire.” Sylar l'aveva chiamata, sputando la parola come se fosse stato veleno. “Questa è colpa tua.”  
Non aveva aggiunto altro, mollando la presa e lasciando cadere il cecchino nel vuoto, che non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo ad emettere un suono prima di finire accartocciato sul tetto di un Suv parcheggiato ai piedi del palazzo.  
Il suono delle ossa e delle lamiere che si spezzavano era risuonato tetro nel silenzio immobile, spezzando l'incantesimo e scatenando il panico tra la folla che si era ormai formata lungo la via.  
Le persone avevano iniziato a scavalcarsi a vicenda, provocando danni e ulteriori feriti, tentando inutilmente di sfuggire alla rabbia del killer che avevano alle spalle.  
Sylar aveva a quel punto rivolto la sua rabbia verso gli agenti e il Dipartimento: li avrebbe eliminati tutti, uno per uno...  
Un urlo generale di sgomento era risuonato nel pubblico, quasi come se anche le altre persone fossero state in grado di leggergli nella mente e vedere la strage che stava per compiere.  
Un'altra Red Hook.  
“Sylar...” una voce flebile alle sue spalle lo aveva chiamato.  
L'orologiaio l'aveva riconosciuto all'istante, e si era subito girato nella sua direzione.  
“Peter!” Aveva esclamato, sgomento: era vivo, pallido, dolorante e con sangue secco su metà del viso, ma era sopravvissuto. “Ma come...?”  
“Non lo so. Il potere... il potere che avevo... non...”  
“No.” Aveva annuito Sylar, sapendo cosa intendeva. Ma adesso non era più l'unico: il Dipartimento aveva assistito al miracolo, e l'effetto sorpresa, per quanto efficace, non sarebbe durato a lungo.  
Doveva aiutarlo. Doveva salvare entrambi.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene subito.” Gli aveva detto, avvicinandosi a lui e scatenando con tutta la forza che aveva un gigantesco lampo di Elle Bishop su tutte le vetture presenti attorno a loro.  
L'onda d'urto aveva lanciato indietro di qualche metro i curiosi e i poliziotti, Claire compresa, sgomberando il campo e liberandogli una via d'uscita in un vicolo vicino.  
“Cos'era quello? Non li hai...?”  
“No, solo storditi. Non mi riesce sempre, non è un potere che... sono mai riuscito a controllare perfettamente.” Aveva mentito, non c'era potere che non sapeva comandare, semplicemente preferiva non usare il potere di Elle perchè gli riportava alla mente pessimi ricordi.  
Peter non aveva risposto, ma doveva aver intuito che non stava dicendo tutta la verità, ad ogni modo aveva lasciato correre per seguirlo, anche se ancora in parte stordito.  
Adesso era anche lui un fuggitivo.

**Author's Note:**

> spero che vi piaccia, lasciatemi un commento!


End file.
